kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips (Beastie Bay)
Structure Swapping Once you've progressed sufficiently in the game to get the swap technology, you can use it not just to relocate buildings, but Mountain Ranges, Waterfalls, Legendary Trees... Even the Helipad can be relocated to a more convenient location! (Personal preference - by the bus stop from Carre Island. It's relatively close to the second port and Train Station from Metro Island, with enough open space for lots of structures.) Ally Training Secure your island first and go to the the cave in your island. There, train your allies to your desired level. Other islands have caves and repeatable regions so you can keep training your allies. However, keep in mind the fact that this takes a load of food out of your food stores. However, this pays off since you'll be quite well prepared and if you trained quite to much, overly prepared. Items When you use Transfer Data, put all the items you have in your inventory. When you start a new game, it only carries over the items in your inventory. It may be a little tiring but it will worth it because Transfer Data does not carry over equipped items. What Starting Beast is Best ? In Beastie Bay, you can start off with 1 of 3 beasts. Scout, Kerfluffle, or Dabbler . Let's Start off with which is which and who to choose. Scout is a dog, it's Earth element. It's got good stats, and is brilliant for taking on electric types. Since''' you won't find many Wind elementals early on', he seems like a good choice. However Scout is not the best of the three, as it is the worst type of the 3. '''Unless you are unable to find a strong Earth elemental, it's not worth using Scout'. Kerfluffle is a cat, and it is Wind element. It's got the worst stats, but it's great at taking on earth types. Early on you won't find too many earth types, however Kerfluffle is very helpful for taking on the powerful earth types found later in the game. It also learns decent skills, and it's weak to fire which is later on in the game. Great beast for early on, but really struggles against fire. Easily replaced. Dabbler is a duck, and it is Water element. It has the best stats of the 3 with it's maxed out MP and it's brilliant at taking on fire types. Now yes, early on there's quite a few water elementals such as Puddleking, Hermit Crabby, etc. However, Dabbler outclasses the early game water types. Puddleking is a very good support beast, but it lacks in attack. Dabbler makes up for this due to it's access to attacking skills. Great beast in general, really helps against Fire elementals. Note: All 3 of these beasts can be found in Hidden Cave E. Overall though, it's best to build a well balanced team with different types of beast. Having multiple of the same Elemental on the field can be good for what they're good against, but can make things super difficult if you come across something good against you. Tame Puddleking Puddleking is a beast which is a''' miniboss''' found on the 1st area of Tiny Isle. It's recommended you bring 3 beasts to fight Puddleking. You can save right before encountering, and reload several times to get it at a 2 star or extremely rarely, 3 star ranking. Puddle King is a really good support character early on, as it learns several healing skills and has lots of HP and MP. How to tame Puddleking easily ? It's recommended that you bring around 5 bait, or if you have cold bait, bring that too. Having 3 beasts makes this much easier as the battle will always have 3 beasts, Puddler, Puddleking and Dropplet. Kill the Puddler and Dropplet first, as they will try to heal the Puddleking, or eachother, and can be really annoying to deal with. If you have your aura, use it, as your starting beast can usually kill Puddler and Dropplet in 1 hit if they're low level and 1 star ranking. Once you have killed the two other beasts, try to lower Puddleking's HP without killing it. Critical hit + Aura will most likely kill it in one hit. Tame UFO UFO is one of the most difficult beasts to tame, however, if you do tame one, you're rewarded with an absolutely amazing beast. The UFO is an Electric Elemental, and is found in 3 locations. Tingling Cave, Sea Cave, and Frozen Mountains. The UFO is very powerful, and can most likely wipe out your entire team if its high level and star ranking. It's recommended you bring another Electric Elemental with you so you can take the UFO's hits. The best place to find them is the Sea Cave in 4 Star Boulders. However beware, as they will be at default around level 25, and can have up to 5 star ranking! '''(In sea cave). Let's go over the easiest way to get the UFO. Early on, on '''metro isle, in the tingling cave are 2 star boulders. In these boulders you have a small chance of finding a UFO upon smashing them open! You cannot obtain the UFO without upgrading your hammer to level 2! In tingling cave, lots of enemies will drop tingly bait which is what the UFO itself loves. It increases your chance of taming the UFO so it's recommended you have lots in stock. The UFO has insanely high stats, and so you will definitely need 3 beasts or more to try and tame it. ''' What makes the UFO so great? It's got '''maximum in almost every stat besides attack and defense which are 4/5 (Still really good!). It's obtainable early on, and can obliterate water types thanks to it's electric element. Thanks to it's speed, it's great for speedrunning through stages to unlock the hidden caves. It's weak to only earth which is not a common typing. If you get the UFO early on, it will make the game much easier, as it is useable even in the endgame. Medal Usage It's highly advised that you save up your medals, an easy way of doing so is leaving your game idle when its not in any menus. That way you can claim your 10 medals maximum for play time bonus. Medals should never be used on food, lumber or the agency. Here's why. Food and Lumber are resources which are super easy to obtain so you won't really run out of it. Using currency which is difficult to get for easily renewable materials is a bad idea. The Agency is super unreliable, as it can grant you items, or allies. However, more often than not, you'll get either a bad item or bad ally. Since the "High End Course" costs 12 medals, and it autosaves after you do it, it's really not recommended that you ever do this. It's high risk low reward. Medals should be used on upgrading survival gear such as your hammer, your axe, or your bestiary. These three specifically are very important as they're widely used and often are what hide hidden caves. Bestiary allows for you to get higher level beasts and is almost mandatory. Helpful Tip Bonding If you put 3 of the same elemental together on a team, they form a bond. While it's advised you have a balanced team, if you do have 3 of the same element, you can easily take on what the element is good against thanks to the stat boosts.